Gäster på Hogwarts
by paulinahermansson
Summary: Hogwarts skola kommer att befolkas av med än trollkarlar och häxor i år. En engelsk mugglarskola kommer att besöka den magiska skolan. Luna,Harry,Ron och Hermione kommer tillsammans behöva "sammarbeta" med Draco, Pansy, Crabbe och Millicent för att mugglarna är deras ansvar. Dålig sumering men döm inte för hårt. Det kommer att bli ganska roligt och några surprices på vägen.
1. INFORMATION INFÖR FANFIC

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER!

Att veta innan ni läser denna fanfictionberättelsen är detta.

Luna Lovegood är mer som en version av Hermione.

Hennes mamma blev mördad av Voldemort när hon var ett år och sedan blev hon och hennes äldre syster kidnappad av Voldemort och Bellatrix.

Hon har också en yngre syster som heter Coraline (äldre syster Melissa) som är deras halvsyster. Dessa två är dock inte relevanta i historien.

Luna är alltså inte som hon är i boken, men eftersom jag inte är så bra på att skriva tyckte jag att det var bättre att göra om en karaktär jag älskar istället för att ta in nya karaktärer.

Denna fanfic har också mer flört i sig än vad böckerna har. Också mer bråk mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin.

Luna är barnbarn till Albus Dumbledore.

UMBRIDGE ÄR EN F***ING PADDA SOM JAG AVSKYR MER ÄN ALLA ANDRA

SHIPPINGS: Huna, Druna, Romione, NINNY 333333

Tror att detta var typ det. Om jag missat något så lägger jag bara till i efterhand….

Hoppas ni kommer tycka om den. Detta är min första (som jag publicerar) så skriv vad ni tycker om det och ge kritik.


	2. Chapter 1

"Blondie!" hördes den vidriga stämman av Fenrir Grårygg.

Luna, som låg i sin säng och läste, ignorerade honom som hon brukade. Hon kunde höra hans steg i trappan mot hennes rum. Dörren flög upp och slog hårt in i väggen.

"Är du döv eller?" frågade han argt.

Luna såg på honom och såg att han hade ett brev i handen. Sedan såg hon hur Scabior kom in i rummet och ryckte brevet ur hans händer.

"Är detta undersökt?" frågade han Fenrir.

"Det är ifrån Hogwarts, vad för hemligt kan stå i det egentligen?" frågade Luna irriterat och reste sig för att ta det.

"Ursäkta, men mörkrets herre har bett oss att kontrolera all post du får. Så att du inte kommunicerar med dina äckliga små vänner." han ryckte upp brevet och läste sedan högt.

"Kära miss Lovegood." han harklade sig. "I år skall skolan mottaga elever ifrån mugglarvärlden. Vi har utsett några få ansvarsfulla elever samt prefekterna att möta dessa och hjälpa dem på deras besök. Vi vill att ni skall vara med och vaka över dessa elever. Det är ytterst viktigt att magi inte används i närvaro av mugglarna. Magi är endast tillåten under lektioner och i era sällskapsrum." han harklade sig ännu en gång. "Sen står bara bas informationen och alla böcker du måste ha."

"Men hur kan ens någon tillåta det?" frågade Luna bestört och rykte till sig brevet.

"Fråga Yaxley, jag har väl inte den blekaste. Ser jag ut som en ministerprisse eller?" frågade Scabior och sköt bak henne när hon försökte ta sig förbi.

"Nej, du ser ut som en hemlös, kan du släppa förbi mig så jag kan gå och fråga Yaxley eller Avery?" hon såg irriterad och trött ut.

Han flyttade sig åt sidan och Luna smet snabbt förbi och småsprang upp för trappan. När hon kom upp såg hon Voldemort sitta och prata med några av dödsätarna. Yaxley satt till vänster om honom.

"Yaxley, vet du något om mugglarelever på Hogwarts i år?"

"Mugglarelever? Nej, det skulle aldrig ministeriet tillåta." sade han och skrattade med de övriga runt bordet.

"Kan jag få skicka ett brev?" frågade hon sedan Voldemort.

Han såg sig omkring på de övriga och sedan såg han på Luna. Hans röda ögon fick Lunas blod att isa.

"Till vem?" frågade hans kalla röst.

"Till Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley och Harry Potter."

Hans ögon blev, om möjligt, ännu ondare. Han reste sig och gick dödsätarnära Luna.

"Nej, det får du inte." sade han och vände ryggen om.

Luna suckade irriterat och gick snabbt ner för trappan för att finna Draco Malfoy i sitt rum i en hetsig diskussion med Scabior, Fenrir och Barty Crouch Jr.

"Ni kan inte ha denna konversation i något annat rum." Luna orkade snart inte mer.

"Vad, vill du inte ha oss här, blondie?" frågade Crouch och tog ett steg närmare henne.

"Om jag ska vara ärlig, vilket jag brukar vara eftersom jag inte kan ljuga, så nej. Nej jag vill inte ha er här." hon tog upp en bit pergament och började skriva ett brev till Hermione.

"Vad gör du?" frågade Scabior.

"Skrivet ett brev." sade hon med en ännu mer irriterad ton "Jag frågade Voldemort så ni kan vara lugna." tillade hon.

Scabior gick fram och böjde sig ner tills han var ansiktshöjd med henne. Han såg djupt in i hennes ögon.

"Bra, men vi läser det innan du skicka iväg det."

Luna som höll andan, blev direkt lugnare och nickade tillbaka som svara.


	3. Chapter 2

På onsdagsmorgonen den 1 september så vaknade Luna kl: 06:00. Hon gick upp och kollade så att allt hon skulle ha med till Hogwarts var ner packat i hennes koffert. Frukosten lagade hon till alla som skulle fara till Hogwarts, den bestod av äggröra, bacon, stekta mackor och nypressad apelsin juice. Alla kastade i sig maten och Luna väckte Coraline och Melissa för att ta farväl. De gav varandra en kram och en snapp kyss på kinden och sedan var alla Hogwartselever samt några av dödsätarna och Voldemort utanför dörren för att köra till King´s Cross tågstation.

Dödsätarna hade alla förklädnader och likaså Voldemort. Luna försökte hålla tillbaka skrattet som försökte ta sig ut ur hennes mun. Det krampade nästan i hennes mage så mycket som hon häll emot, sedan kollade hon på klockan och skrattet försvann och ersattes av en liten panikkänsla.

"Gasa då." krävde Luna. "Vi kommer ju missa tåget."

"Ta det lugnt. Du kommer dit i tid. Vi är fem minuter bort." sade Yaxley men tryckte ändå lite på gasen.

När de kommit fram kröp Luna över Crabbe för att hälsa på Hermione som stod vid ingången. Hon hade lämnat sin väska hos Harry och Ron som redan hade gått in för att slippa träffa på dödsätarna och Voldemort.

Luna kände inget annat än lycka när hon fick en stor, lång kram av Hermione. Men kramen avbröts av ett rop ifrån Scabior.

"Väldigt vackert, glädjetårarna riktigt dryper ifrån mina kinder. Din väska, blondie, hämta den." ropade han.

"Gå in så möter jag dig på perrongen."

"Okej, vi ses." sade Hermione småsprang in.

Luna gick med tunga steg tillbaka till bilen och började rulla sin väska mot stationen. Scabior och Barty gick tätt bredvid henne som livvakter.

"Måste ni verkligen göra det där?" frågade hon och försökte knuffa bort dem med sina armbågar.

"Allt för att irritera." svarade Crouch

Luna himlade med ögonen och ökade takten. När hon kom fram till väggen så ropade de på henne.

"Ska vi inte få ett litet avsked?" frågade Yaxley fånigt.

Luna kollade på dem alla och vinkade tröttsamt till dem.

"Hejdå." sade hon sedan drygt. "Kan jag gå?"

Alla vände blicken till deras herre. Han blickade länge på henne och gick fram till henne.

"Självklart." han lät sockersöt. "Ha ett ytterst bra år, min underbara dotter." sade han sedan och kysste henne på pannan.

Luna frös till och sedan rös hon och vände sig om. Hon sprang med snabba steg in på perrongen. Hennes blick föll på det majestätiska tåget som stod och väntade på alla elever.

"Äntligen." sade hon till sig själv.

Harry och Ron stod några meter bort och vinkade som dårar till Luna. Hon småskuttade fram och gav de båda stora kramar.

"Vad det är kul att se er." sade hon "Gjorde ni något kul i sommar?"

"Vi har städat. Bara städat hela sommaren." sade Ron trist.

"Jag stannade också hos Ordern, och vi gjorde inte så mycket. Vi åt fantastisk mat och vi åkte till Diagongränden och köpte skolböcker och övrigt material till skolan. Och städade, som Ron påpekade."

"Tack förresten." sade Harry plötsligt. "För att du kom som vittne på mitt förhör."

"Harry, tror du att jag skulle låta dig klara hela förhöret själv eller?" svarade Luna med ett retligt leende på läpparna.

"Vad sa ministern till dig sedan förresten?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Han ville bara säga att om jag någonsin skulle påstå att Voldemort.." Ron och Hermione rös till."… var tillbaka så skulle han personligen se till att jag aldrig i mitt liv skulle få ett jobb inom de magiska yrkena i hela mitt liv." sade hon kort och snabbt.

"Trevlig man den där Cornelius är." sade Ron och skrattade till.

"Ron, det är faktiskt inte roligt. Fudge tar kontrollen över alla som påstår att han är tillbaka. Vi kommer bli dödade allihopa på grund av hans okunnighet."

"Låt oss prata om något annat." sade Luna plötsligt. "Typ som det faktum att vi måste leta efter några mugglare som vi ska ta hand om."

"Vart skulle vi egentligen möta upp dem?" frågade Harry.

"En man ifrån ministeriet skulle leda dem in hit och sedan skulle vi möta dem vid öppningen." svarade Hermione snabbt.

Luna blickade bort mot öppningen och såg några bortkomna människor som hon inte ens behövde gissa var dem. Hon tog med de fyra vännerna och de gick allesammans bort för att ta emot dem.

Förutom Luna, Harry, Ron och Hermione så var det Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinsson, Vincent Crabbe och Millicent Bullstrode. Luna tänkte direkt att detta aldrig skulle fungera.

Harrys blick föll på en fetlagd kille i samma ålder som han själv. Han hade smutsblont hår till öronen och han klädde sig som om han var en rappare. Harry svalde och kände hur hans lycka försvann ifrån honom snabbt.


	4. Chapter 3

"Är ni eleverna ifrån Smeltings?" frågade Luna artigt.

"Ja, men nog om oss och mer om dig. Vad är ditt nummer?" frågade en lång kille med tydliga och kraftiga ansiktsdrag. Han hår var brunt och gömt under en beanie mössa.

Luna såg ytterst förvirrad ut. Hon förstod inte vad han menade med nummer. Kanske menade han mitt personnummer, tänkte hon.

"Okej, professor McGonagall sade att vi skulle vara i en grupp på fyra." sade hon och tog fram ett litet pergament ur fickan. "Ron, Hermione, Vincent och Millicent." läste hon från det lilla pergamentet. "Luna, Pansy, Draco och Harry." hon såg argt på Ron som höll inne ett skratt. "Du fick Crabbe." viskade hon argt till honom.

"Okej, om ni delar upp er fyra och fyra så går ni till den grupp som ni vill antar jag." Draco lät äcklad och uttråkat.

Den fetlagda killen som Harry absolut inte vill visa ansiktet för gick till hans grupp tillsammans med killen med beanie mössan och två tjejer med väldigt höga klackar.

"Mitt namn är Luna" sade hon och skakade hand med alla.

"Draco."

"Pansy."

Harry ville verkligen inte säga sitt namn. Han lyfte blicken ifrån hans fötter och placerade den på hans fetlagda kusin, Dudley.

"Harry."

Dudleys ansikte blev plötsligt blekt och hans händer skakiga, medan hans vän, Malcolm, tog blicken ifrån Luna och Pansy och vände sig chockat mot Harry.

"Du måste skoja?" sade Dudley besvärat. "Inte du, alla förutom du."

"Vadå?" frågade Luna.

"Detta är Malcolm, Ginger, Nalia och Dudley." hans röst blev tydligare när den kom till det sista namnet.

Luna blev lika chockad som Malcolm. Sedan kollade hon intensivt på Dudley och sedan på Harry. Hon blev avbruten i hennes kollande när hon hörde ljudet av tåget som var redo för avgång.

"Okej, alla går på tåget. Det åker om några minuter." sade hon och drog Harry med sig till väskorna.

"Är det där din kusin?" frågade hon förbluffat.

"Ja, tyvärr." sade Harry och såg snett mot den fetlagda pojken som en dag hade grisknorr.

"Kom igen, vi går på tåget." sade hon och lyfte upp sin tunga trunk på tåget.


End file.
